Battlefield 1: Official Gamescom Gameplay Trailer
The Battlefield 1: Official Gamescom Gameplay Trailer is the second gameplay trailer (not counting the Gameplay Series trailers) released for Battlefield 1. The trailer was released during Electronic Arts' Gamescom 2016 press conference. Synopsis The trailer starts off from the first-person view of a British soldier looking at his surroundings (in the map Sinai Desert) as a Fokker Dr.I crashes onto the ground, a Horse slowly trots nearby as its rider falls dead to the ground, and another British soldier gets bludgeoned to death by an Ottoman soldier. Afterwards, the soldier looks behind him and sees a horse heading straight towards him, only to be killed by the horse's rider with a Saber before the trailer cuts to black. After the logos of EA, DICE, and the Frostbite engine are shown, glimpses of the Armored Train, a Fokker Dr.I, and a cavalry soldier climbing onto his horse are shown before cutting to the first-person view of a Pilot flying a Bristol F2.B as he and other pilots encounter enemy aircraft. After a few more shots of gameplay are shown, mainly showing a British cavalry charge against the Ottoman soldiers, the trailer then cuts to the first-person view of an Ottoman Scout taking a shot at the head of a British Sentry soldier. However, the bullet bounces off the ballistic mask of the soldier, eliciting a "humph" from the soldier before he opens fire on the Ottoman soldiers in front of him with his MG 08/15. After the British forces push further into the town with their jeeps and tanks while the aircraft engage in a dogfight above them, the Ottomans send in an Armored Train to aid them in their effort to push back the British. The two forces then engage each other in the open desert, resulting in the deaths of many soldiers from both sides and numerous vehicles getting destroyed. Shortly afterwards, a sandstorm moves into the field of battle, obscuring the vision of all soldiers. One soldier, in particular, fires his Hellriegel 1915 at the Ottoman soldiers passing by him before getting promptly run over by the Armored Train. The trailer then shows off gameplay in other maps such as Fao Fortress, Monte Grappa, the Chateau, and Empire's Edge before showing off the Battlefield 1 logo. However, before the trailer ends, footage is shown from the game's single player campaign. The footage shows the female Bedouin warrior (first seen in the game's reveal trailer) as being dragged by an unknown enemy soldier across a desert in the middle of the night. The soldier then puts her down in order to pull his knife out, rubbing it across her face and telling her that "the legend of Lawrence of Arabia dies tonight." However, she is able to fight back and kill the soldier with his own knife, ending the trailer. Description Watch classic Battlefield gameplay and see how thrilling horse charges, battle tanks and armored trains are at the dawn of all-out war. It’s war on an epic scale, Only in Battlefield 1. Trivia *This trailer uses a remixed version of "God's Gonna Cut You Down" by Johnny Cash. This original song was used in Operation Swordbreaker in Battlefield 3. Category:Trailers of Battlefield 1